Talk:Jurabin
Regarding the problems with the treasury: we can be fairly certain that these were the direct result of financial incompetence, and probable embezzlement, on the part of Countess Bellor, who was almost certainly appointed by the Emperor to her position of responsibility and temptation beyond her abilities. And in the beginning of FHYA, Khaavren mentions several arrests he had performed on behalf of the Emperor, of several persons who had made mock of or otherwise insulted the Emperor — these events no doubt led to strained relations with the various Houses that the persons belonged to, and perhaps the problems of the Council of Houses gathering to decide the Imperial Allotment. Anyway, just a couple of things that were done (or presumably done) by Tortaalik that would have been sabotage against Jurabin's potential attempts to maintain financial stability and smooth diplomatic relations with the various Houses. --Davdi 08:46, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :In my view, you can't have it both ways. If Jurabin was the true decision maker of the Empire, he made a bollux of things well before Garland even got to town. :The drought was not addressed, and that led to many further problems. Jurabin may have been able to keep the factions in the houses from uniting against the Emperor, but he did not ultimately solve the problem of the shares of the Imperial allotment. :Jurabin does not do anything in the entire book that reflects well on his character. He is a clown, a comic figure. :Garland did not create the economic crisis, the best we can say is that he exacerbated it or exploited it. It would have happened whether Garland acted or not. Kragar 11:46, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :-- ::I'm not trying to have it both ways. I'm just trying to soften the wording because of what we don't know for certain. We don't know whether or not Garland created or contributed to the economic crisis; Bellor looks like she was astonishingly easy to manipulate. We don't know how long Garland had been plotting, or how widespread the plots had been. We don't know what other plots might have been set in motion by other players; consider the hints in the Vlad books that Adron had been actively conspiring against the Emperor and had been the real employer of Mario. We don't know how much Tortaalik's interference caused problems, or how badly that interference might have affected events. We can't accurately determine the depth of Jurabin's incompetence unless we know more about what he had to deal with. ::All that being said, I strongly suspect you're right. Jurabin doesn't do much that shows he's competent, other than to show that he knows more about the current political situation than the Emperor. Given the Emperor's evident ''in''competence in politics and life, and his obvious helplessness to delegate well in the face of his own incompetence, that's not really saying much in Jurabin's favor. ::--Davdi 01:47, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Jurabin Could be, could be. It just cracks me up that Paarfi tells us what a great administrator Jurabin is, and then proceeds to portray the barrel-chested Phoenix engaged in all manner of perfidy. The scene where Pel, Khaavren, and Aliera interrogate Jurabin is priceless. And remember, when the wave of amorphia hits, Jurabin is sitting in a room after having been dismissed by the Emperor, wondering if he will ever be able to get back into favor. I actually don't mind the way the article turned out. Collaboration is good sometimes. Kragar 02:12, 22 November 2006 (UTC)